


Lo que nunca te dije

by Capi_tana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cecil alfa, F/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capi_tana/pseuds/Capi_tana
Summary: El fic donde Carol es una omega pero se siente sucia para Cecil cada vez que pasa un celo.





	Lo que nunca te dije

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí Carlos el científico es una chica, y se llama Carol  
> ¿Por qué no existe mucho material en español de estos nenes? ;n; hacía falta omegaverse y yo tenia ganas de escribir, asi que.. Aquí vamos C:

Amaba la ciencia, descubrir cómo funcionaba el mundo, encontrar respuestas a dudas comunes. También estaba de acuerdo con la división de clases sociales, asi la humanidad aseguraba su existencia. Ese era el trabajo de los omegas, procrear… Por eso tenían celos cada mes, y con ellos llegaba la necesidad de llenarse el vacío, literal. El único problema de Carol estaba relacionado con esos cinco días al mes en que su cuerpo era movido por una nube de hormonas frenéticas.

 

Se tenía asco ¿Qué dirían los demás? Los pocos conocidos cercanos le miraban con complicidad cuando acababa su temporada caliente. Carol sentía el rostro arder y no solo eso, una enorme vergüenza aparte de los deseos suicidas que le invadían al encerrarse en su laboratorio huyendo de los comentarios con doble sentido.

 

Si, insinuaban con razón, nunca lograba ser fuerte, lo máximo que duró sin nada de actividad fueron tres días y al siguiente se descobró lo que no tuvo antes.

Odiaba a su mente por armarle escenas de lo que tendría si conseguía un alfa, odiaba sentir las piernas como gelatina cada vez que él le hablaba, odiaba calentarse hasta el punto de ir al tocador a cambiarse la ropa interior, y sobre todo odiaba su cuerpo de omega que era el responsable de su excitación cada medio segundo, sin embargo, había algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

 

La anciana Josie, su vecina y mejor amiga le aconsejaba viajar un poco a ver si en una de esas se encontraba con su pareja destinada, ella no sabía que ya lo conocía, de hecho todo el pueblo lo hacía, se trataba del locutor de la radio comunitaria. Desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta que se pertenecían mutuamente y eso estaba mal, ¡Él la adoraba! Como si fuera una obra de art.. No, como a su propia alma.

Estaba tan equivocado, ella estaba corrompida, rota, incapaz de ofrecerle algo en una relación ¿Palmer conocía la verdad? No, Carol llevaba un estricto régimen de supresores y aún asi el locutor se acercaba a hablar maravillas de ella, a tomarle el cabello y decirle lo perfectamente imperfecta que era. Le escuchaba suspirar, pedirle citas que no tardaba en rechazar con la excusa de estar ocupada en alguna investigación.

 

No lo merecía, no debería ni verlo luego de haber pronunciado su nombre tantas veces en gemidos amortiguados, de removerse jadeante en la cama imaginando sus manos acariciándole sin pudor. NO, no y mil veces no, aquello no podía ocurrir ¿por qué? Cecil era un alfa, ellos producían feromonas como palabras al hablar, tenían incluso más necesidades físicas que un omega, no obstante jamás liberaba alguna, siempre lucía tranquilo y relajado sin importar las circunstancias. Hasta ahora ninguno de quienes le conocían tenía memoria de verle enamorado, a él solo le preocupaba su trabajo, eso y  el cabello de cierta científico. Oh, y claro que le correspondía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El tipo era condenadamente atractivo, fuera de eso se ganó su corazón en poco tiempo. Entonces.. con más razón,  era un error, uno que no debió ocurrir.

 

Intentó limpiarse, ser una buena omega, una de esas chicas de las pelis donde esperaban a su príncipe azul cantando con animalitos. No funcionó, la espesa voz barítono siempre encontraba forma de romper la barrera de palos y piedras que había levantado en defensa propia.

Después de todo ya nada tenía importancia, conoció a alguien que aunque no la entendía servía para mantener el recuerdo de Cecil sepultado.

 

Moralmente no estaba bien, y en eso coincidían, además el rubio de ojos púrpura tenia a alguien mejor, ese amigo suyo de la infancia cheff del tourniquet. Por si acaso y mas que todo para trazar una raya imaginaria separando sus caminos se cortó el cabello, corto, muy corto, sus rizos azabaches se fueron junto a la poca esperanza de volver a su amado.

 

No fue sino después de varios días que se encontraron mientras realizaban las compras. Uno de ellos habló, el otro salió del local sin llevarse nada de lo que había escogido.

 

Desde entonces Carol desapareció. Se dice que escapó a un desierto de otro mundo, que era inmensamente feliz junto a un hombre de ojos oscuros, dientes afilados y ropa manchada de sangre. Lo que la gente no sabia es que todas las noches al cerrar los párpados no era la voz de Kevin la que invadia sus sueños, sino las palabras de Cecil cuando coincidieron en ese supermercado.

 

“Puede que no cambie nada pero… Lo sé, siempre lo supe y aún así te amo Carol”

 

Por eso corrió, por eso insistió en mudarse rápido.

Porque ya era tarde, la marca en su cuello que mantenía oculta lo confirmaba.

 

Nunca iba a pertenecerle.

**Author's Note:**

> Deseaba hacer un final feliz, aunque fue tentador dejarlo como está.   
> Por si no está claro Carol usa supresores constantemente. Al llegar a Night vale encontró a Cecil, su alfa destinado y creyó que este no se dio cuenta pero no contaba con las habilidades sobrehumanas de nuestro locutor estrella (cofcoftercerojocofcof). 
> 
> Gracias por leer .3.


End file.
